percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki talk:Requests for Adminship
Ah, sh*t. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 19:00, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Eh, it's not so bad, I can wait. :D Toa, you only have to wait a couple months, I have to wait a year to get rights. -Leafwhisker 19:40, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I've said it before, and I'll say it again. Me helping to run a wiki would be hell on earth. Odst grievous 20:05, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Whats a Sysop, Rollbacker or Bureaucrat? Cuz once I know what that is then I can probably do it cuz I have a clean record, on atlest once a week (when not grounded) and have been here for over a month! And kiwi is an admin and ''my friend so she ''might say yes! :) Κόρη του Ερμής Χριστιανόςღ 20:31, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Bumping to ask for a more clear definition as well. LemonFairy 23:24, June 4, 2010 (UTC) I know what a Bureaucrat is though. It's like an owner, I am guessing. Kate daughter of Apollo A Rollback can quickly undo edits. A Sysop can protect, unprotect delete and undelete pages, block and unblock IPs, issue read-only SQL queries to the database, and use a shortcut revert-to-previous-contributor's-revision feature in contributions. A Bureaucrat can make others into sysops. An analogy I read says that a rollback is like having soda. A sysop is like having the pizza and the soda and a bureaucrat is like having the plates. SallyPerson 12:44, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm a Sysop, then. Strange, I didn't know what that was till now. :P Kyra Daughter of Apollo 14:30, June 5, 2010 (UTC) You belong to all three groups, Kyra. I checked. XD SallyPerson 18:12, June 5, 2010 (UTC) oh. Cool! :) Kyra Daughter of Apollo 18:14, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh nevermind. You're not a bureaucrat. But you are a rollback and a sysop. XD SallyPerson 18:14, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I was gunna say... I can't make people admins! :P XD Kyra Daughter of Apollo 18:19, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Can I vote more than once? :P Kyra Daughter of Apollo 22:17, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh well, June,20,2010 isnt that far away, Kate daughter of Apollo 22:34, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I can't be a sysop, sooooo... am I allowed to put myself up agin as a rollbacker? Cuz sparrow said that I should try that first... :) Κόρη του Ερμής Χριστιανόςღ 20:25, June 7, 2010 (UTC) #Please call me Song instead of Sparrow. #That's just my opinion, you should wait and see what everyone else says. Sparrowsong 21:48, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Yay! :) and kiwi said she would vote for me! Oh ya she wanted to know if you could vote twice?--Κόρη του Ερμής Χριστιανόςღ 22:52, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Only six more days! Yay! (Wow... that was.... random.) Kate daughter of Apollo 19:21, June 11, 2010 (UTC) No ones voting fore or against me. why? Michael Son of Athena! I was Here 13:29, September 7, 2010 (UTC) No one's voting for or against me either, Don't worry 'bout it. Николь Нельсон дочь Аполлона 20:15, September 7, 2010 (UTC) No one's voted for me either. Creepy... someone else that put their name in after us was voted before...unfair, but, hey, kinda good in a way to Ména, to móno prágma pou si̱maínei antago̱nismós teknó̱n 22:07, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Terms: Here's who's who on this wiki: Sparrowsong: Bureaucrat, Sysop, and Rollback Zephyr: Bureaucrat Kiwi 1998: Sysop, Rollback SallyPerson: Sysop, Rollback Sysops are mostly called admins, they can protect pages, delete pages, block users, ect. Rollbacks can undo edits and leave the pages like they had never been in touched in about a second. Bureaucrats can make other people rollbacks or sysops. [[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson / ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Natalie Cole']] 01:44, December 16, 2010 (UTC)